Love Like Winter
by This is How I Disappear
Summary: Yuri Ivanov, a high class vampire, goes to Queen Hiwatari to try to figure out who is following him, framing him for things he didn't do. Kai Hiwatari, phoenix demon, and Boris Kuznetsov, Avian, tag along to help Yuri after failing with Queen Hiwatari.
1. Chapter 1

Yuri strut down the street with his head held high in confidence. Smirking to himself, he turned left and went down slippery snow covered steps. Snow flakes fell on his eye lashes which were so black they looked fake. Snow also fell on his flaming red hair which was being whipped around by the wind across his face, and the water crystals also fell on his black trench coat. The steps brought him to an alley between two large, dark buildings. As he reached the end, the snow seemed to fall more heavily. So much more heavily in fact you couldn't see your own hand in front of your face.

A familiar shiver ran up his spine as he walked into a supernatural realm. The snow lessened, though continued to fall, and he could see trees.

"State your name, species, and rank," rumbled a voice that seemed to come from every direction.

"Yuri Ivanov. Vampire. S."

"S? I don't find many of you at all any more." "Perhaps they get annoyed by the interrogation they receive when arriving and so they don't come here anymore? That would explain it." Yuri heard a growl. "Proceed."

Boris growled as the young looking redhead stalked off and quickly disappeared, hidden by the snow. A clear lid went down over Boris' eyes and all the snow falling disappeared out of his view, leaving only trees, the dirt of the land, and Yuri.

He heard foot steps behind him, coming to a stop beside him. "Quite an interesting bloodsucker, isn't he, that Yuri?" The lid went up and disappeared as Boris turned to the other boy. "What do you know about him, Kai?" "That his name's Yuri Ivanov, a vampire, and is level S. And that he comes here frequently. Why, I don't know. You seem interested in him, Kuznetsov. Why?"

Boris turned his head towards the direction the redhead had taken. "Vampires die before they're reborn with their immortality. Usually in that time, their bodies begin to decay. This one's did not. I want to know what makes him so special." "Curiosity killed the Avian."

Boris growled and unfurled his wings which were so deep a purple they seemed black. They where quickly coated with white flakes.

"Come back unharmed, Boris. If not, I'll have to kill you." Boris growled and jumped off the ground. As he began his flight to follow the vampire he shot over his shoulder, "I'll take you with me, then."

Kai saluted him off and turned around. He began to walk, the snow melting at the places his feet landed. He heard a light crunching sound and knelt down with open arms just as a small form jumped and attached itself to him with it's small, frail arms, letting out a loud cry.

"Brother! Brother, help me! I'm lost! I'm cold! I'm scared! Help me, Kai, help me!" The little girl in his arms clenched his shirt and cried into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and and stood. He closed his eyes and he felt the upper limbs grow hot. He reopened his scarlet eyes and resumed walking. "Warm now, Dranzer?" asked Kai. His little sister nodded. "Thank you, Kai." "Your welcome."

Dranzer sniffed the air and lifted her head up to look at her older brother. "Kai, I smell blood. Kai...it burns. My nose burns. My nose burns, Kai! Make it stop!" Dranzer pressed her hands to her nose, trying to cool them down with their coldness.

Kai's eyes turned to slits and in an instant ran faster than a cheetah. The world around the two siblings blurred, and with a loud "BOOM!" and a flash of white, they broke the sound barrier. As quickly as he'd started though, he stopped. Though the halt was sudden, it was graceful.

There was blood seeping into the ground through the snow. The red fluid was coating the trunks of trees. There were bodies of men in armour everywhere, all of them expressed faces of fear. In the middle of this horrific scene, stood a young man with a black trench coat and flaming red hair, completely unharmed, and smirking which made him look quite like a devious wolf.

"Ivanov, what did you do?" called Kai angrily.

Yuri turned to completely face Kai, and it was then that Kai saw a small trail of blood running from the corner of his mouth. There was something different about him that Kai couldn't place.

"What-did-you-do?" repeated Kai through gritted teeth.

"They were in my way. I told them to move, but..they refused."

"Those were my mother's soldiers, you bastard."

"I'm afraid I did not know. My deepest apologies."

"Do not mock me."

"I need not mock the arrogant, much less those who can not tell sympathy from mockery."

"Vanquish blood-sucking fiend."

Kai charged at Yuri after quickly setting down Dranzer. He thrashed at the vampire, who caught both his fist and leg.

"Be gone, phoenix demon. I certainly would not like for such a young girl to get hurt in the crossfire."

"Dranzer can guard herself."

"Is that why she came crying to you when she had a small chill?"

Yuri sent a glare passes Kai towards Dranzer, who whimpered in fear. "You know not of true cold, brat."

Kai roared and tried to punch Yuri with his free arm. The redhead ducked and yanked on the arm he held, sending Kai to the ground. Yuri chuckled. "Someone has a death wish, and I am already dead so it must not be me! Tell you what though," Yuri crouched down to be closer to he ground where Kai had fallen and remained, "I'm in a good mood, so I'll grant it."

"Flee, transvestite!"

Yuri's head shot up (at which point Kai noticed Yuri's eyes that had for some reason gone a dark purple changed back that second to their piercing blue) before he flew back, a strong gust of wind having pushed him back into a near by tree. He bit his lip to keep from crying out in pain.

"This is what a level S can do?"

Yuri stood and brushed himself off. "I'm afraid you caught me off guard." "What even happened to 'expect the unexpected'?"

"What is the name of this one?" "Boris Kuznetsov." "An elite Falcon Avian, I see. Also the entrance guard. To what do I owe the honor?" Yuri asked, raising an eyebrow and standing in the same spot he'd risen. He didn't want to alarm his opponent. "I sensed malice in the air as soon as you stepped into this sanctuary. I decide to keep an eye on you."

"Thank you but no thanks. I can guard my own here." "I was talking about yourself." "No, you were unknowingly talking about the correct fiend, though to the wrong person. I am innocent." "Says the man who was found alone amongst a massacre?" "I killed hardly the number of these soldiers. The one who accompanied me did the majority." "Though you killed some?" "He dodged. They did not." "Your words are leading a pack of not following soldiers." "I've many a time been called an enigma." "I do not doubt."

Kai watched these two speak back and forth. Every reply was shot right after the other without a second wasted. Kai agreed with Boris. Yuri's words were indeed puzzling.

"Ivanov."

Every one's heads turned towards the dueled haired young man.

"Yes?"

"I think it would be much appreciated," said Kai, "if you were to come back to my home? That way we may talk without all this snow and flurry everywhere, hm?" Yuri smiled. "Yes."

"Let's not wait any longer, then. To the Hiwatari Castle."


	2. Chapter 2

"Kuznetsov, if I recall correctly, you called me a transvestite. Am I right?"

Boris looked over his shoulder to the vampire. "Yes."

"Why is that? I do not wear a female's clothes."

Boris smirked. "And that is why you are a transvestite."

Yuri's eyes narrowed. "Are you doubting my masculinity?"

"To doubt, one must believe that there is a chance that he or she is wrong. In this case, I do not doubt. I fully believe."

"And to believe it may not be a fact, but it's what you _think_. Would you like to see proof that your beliefs are false?"

Yuri opened his trench coat and put his hand on the hem of his pinstripe pants.

Kai rolled his eyes. These two were so childish.

"Ivanov..."

Yuri turned his piercing gaze to the Hiwatari.

"Yes?"

"To enter the Castle of Hiwatari, you must enter with the most...holy of thoughts. Meaning - "

"I know what you mean, Hiwatari. You imply that I must clear my thoughts of any threads of bringing harm. Do you really think so low of me to where I would display anything but utmost kindness in a home of those who appear to wish no harm upon me by their own hand?" asked Yuri, raising a perfectly plucked brow.

"Do you truly think we do not think of at least wounding you?" scoffed Boris.

"Well if you did, you would not be able to enter the castle, now would you? Besides..." Yuri smirked. "Do you truly think you pose a threat to me? An immortal one who has seen more battles than then Lords of these lands?" Yuri threw his head back in laughter.

Dranzer whimpered beside Kai and reached up to clutch his hand in her own. Kai looked down at her and met her fear filled eyes. "Worry not, Yuri shall not bring harm to you. I will see sure to that."

Suddenly, Yuri lifted his head and sniffed. His eyes widened and changed to a deep purple before he shook his head and they changed back to their original unique blue.

"What is it?" asked Boris.

"Bl-...Bl-..."

Kai's eyes widened slightly in realization.

"Yuri, when was the last time you drank?"

"He just did!" stated Boris, questioning his young lord's memory.

"Barely."

"Oh, I can not even remember! Ask me in a minute and I'll be able to tell you," said Yuri, grinning to reveal sharp canines.

Yuri's eyes turned to purple as there was movement in snow covered bushes. A figure stepped out and Yuri pounced, only to be caught and restrained by Boris. Yuri hissed and roared, thrashing to get to the young, beautiful girl that stood before them.

"Of course. A virgin temptress. So rare to find..."

"And so delicious to a vampire; especially one who has not fed well in what I'm guess to be years."

An astonishingly beautiful woman with long flowing blue hair seamed to magically appear before them as she just stepped within seeing range of the falling snow. She turned to Yuri and watched as one of his purple eyes turned to blue and he started whining.

"Just a little...a little sip...that's all I ask. It's been so long since I've even laid eyes on a virgin temptress..."

Boris looked at the woman, asking her with his eyes what to do.

"Even a vampire with the highest of self control can not hold a promise such as that with such a gap of time between feedings. To make up holding you back, we have much cattle at my castle."

"You think a farm animal's blood shall quench this thirst I have? If so, you do not deserve to have the title of queen. Tell you what, though, I will leave the girl alone if you sacrifice your own blood as a gift to myself."

Kai's eyes narrowed and he gripped the hilt of his sword which hung at his waist. His mother's eyes caught his own and she shook her head.

"Vampire...You must keep in mind that you are in my lands, and so you shall follow my laws. Meaning there shall be only the killing of animals. However, I see you've already broken this law, and-"

"It was not me! It was the one who follows me, like an invisible shadow."

"Is that so?"

Suddenly, they all turned their heads to see behind Queen Hiwatari and saw a young man with long pointed ears running towards them.

"Milady!" he panted, "A thief...a thief has stolen the Blue Crescent!"

"What?" hissed Bryan. "How is that possible? Not only does the castle have the best guards on watch at all times, but how could he brake the Magik of the Priestess?"

"I don't know," muttered the Queen. She then looked at the young man and said in a strict voice, "Call the army to search the woods. Any one with wings for the air, the rest for the ground." She then turned to the group. "Child, run swiftly to your village and tell your watcher to sound the horn." The little girl nodded and quickly ran over, glancing over her shoulder once to see a glaring Yuri. "Boris, keep watch at your work post. Be sure no one enters or leaves. Kai, take Dranzer aback to the castle."

Kai took a step forward. "Mother, who will guard you?" Her eyes softened and she smiled slightly. "I am Queen for a reason."

Kai's face was blank as once more he picked up his younger sister. He turned to Yuri who had collapsed on the ground after Boris had released him to go to his post. "What about him?" Kai asked in monotone. "Tell the maids of the castle to prepare a room. He shall be there when you arrive." Kai nodded, and took off running towards the castle, Dranzer quivering in his arms.

Yuri looked up at Queen Hiwatari with his blue eyes met her red ones. She reached her arm out towards and a beam of white light shot from her fingers to him, and he disappeared from her view.

Yuri gasped as he suddenly felt hot air on his skin. "This is...the Castle?" Yuri stood from the cold stone floor he'd been laying on, and looked to he right to see a banner with a large red phoenix on it. "I guess it is..."

He began walking down the long corridor he had appeared in towards a staircase quite a ways away. He looked to his left and saw metal bars lining all the way down to the other end of the hall. His eyes widened as he realized he was in the dungeon.

"Hello? Is...is someone there?" said a small voice from behind the bars. He heard quick footsteps come towards him, and a saw a young teenage girl gripping the steel bars.

"Vampire, vampire!" she cried.

"Yes...I am a vampire..." said Yuri, raising an eyebrow.

"Forgive my enthusiasm, it's just, I have not seen one of my own kind in so long."

Yuri stepped towards her to see her features more clearly. She had bright pink hair with golden eyes, and was wearing the wardrobe of a royal Chinese girl.

"Please, release me. The keys are on the rack just behind you."

Yuri turned and saw just what she had said. He grabbed the only pair of keys off one of the hooks, and turned back to unlock the entrance of the cell.

As soon as the door was open, the girl grabbed the front of Yuri's coat with her hands and pulled him towards her until their bodies were pressed together. "Thank you very much, kind sir. Now please, let me repay you..." She leaned forward and crashed her lips against Yuri's so hard if she'd used any more force they would have tasted blood.

Yuri grinned in the kiss as her tongue ran along his lip, requesting entrance which he gladly gave. He pushed her up against the wall, gaining him a giggle and moan from the girl. As she wound her arms around Yuri's neck and pulled his head closer, trying to deepen the kiss even further, Yuri decided that the castle wasn't so bad after all...

I apologize for the wait, and the...suckiness of this chapter. I just needed to come up with SOMETHING. Sorry if it was really confusing, it will all be explained. Yes, the girl was Mariah, no, I do not like Mariah. I hate Mariah. BUT! There_ is_ a reason it was her. And come on, would you rather her, or a Mary-Sue? Think about THAT.

Much love,

This Is How I Disappear.


End file.
